Unsatisfied
by ScentlessPsychopath
Summary: Tsubaki, under the identity of Camellia, travels with Severus to the alternate dimension that is Death Note, turns back time with her time turner, and is on a quest to save Kira- Light-, after being unsatisfied with the original ending. (As a result with me being unsatisfied as well.)


**Disclaimer: None of the characters (or lyrics, for that matter) belong to me, besides Camellia.**

**(This is a short side story I decided to write after finishing the Death Note series and not being satisfied with it's ending. In this AU, there are many differences. It takes place at the very end- at the warehouse where Light eventually faces Near.)**

* * *

_"Circles in circles, I go around._

_Looking for a reason that can't be found."_

A soft song began to play near the entrance. The voice belonged to a woman. Everyone watched the entrance in surprise, not knowing there was someone else.

_"Circles in circles, without a sound._

_My tears can't be heard when they hit the ground."_

Near was not expecting this. Nor was Light. But rather than taking the distraction, both parties stared.

_"Circles in circles, I go around._

_Looking for something that can't be found."_

The door to the warehouse burst open. Like expected a woman walked in.

_"Circles in circles, without a sound._

_My words can't be heard when the fear surrounds_

_My heart..."_

She was a tall woman. She had pure black hair, silky and smooth. A long, black, flowing trench coat. A grey shirt with a green and silver scarf, and a black overlapping skirt. Next to her was an equally as tall man, also with black hair, and a black cloak. The woman was covering one of her eyes.

"So, you've chosen to come to visit us at last..." Ryuk said, as if it were a normal everyday thing to do.

The woman smirked. "Glad you were expecting us."

"More of 'you' than 'us'."

"Ah," The woman smiled fondly. "I haven't introduced you yet. Sev, say hi to Ryuk. Ryuk, this is Severus."

The man nodded. Ryuk did not respond.

"M'am, you are interrupting." Mogi said, trying his best to be both polite, but also commanding. The woman was not phased. She smiled instead.

"Greetings." She said. "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet. I go by the name Camellia. This is Severus. He insisted using his real name."

When Touta gave her a look, she stared at him. "You cannot harm me. Not with the notebook, not physically." Camellia said, her face blank.

"But that's impossible. Every name that's written in the notebook will die." Near said.

"I wouldn't contradict her. She's a very... capable woman." Severus said.

"Thanks Sev." Camellia cast him a smile.

Near cleared his throat. "Back to the situation."

**（You all know what happens as they have the whole talk when Light admits to be Kira, so I'm not going to waste time typing that. Skip to after Light begs Ryuk to write down the name.)**

"Sucks to be you, Near!" Light shouts.

"No." Ryuk said out of the blue. Both Camellia and Light's heads jerked in his direction. Severus seemed unfazed. "I am going to write _your _name down, Light Yagami." **(I'm so bad at writing these lines, so please don't criticize...)**

"No to you as well."

At last, Camellia spoke up. It seemed as if her entire body darkened and was enveloped in shade. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against.

"You wanted to know why I'm here all of a sudden?" There was sudden power in her voice. "I'll tell you."

"I was not satisfied with the ending to this era. So I convinced Sev to come along with me to this world, as I myself am a dimension traveler, and we used my Time Turner."

"We turned back time. And we are here to change the future."

Feeling new determination and darkness, she uses her magic to grab Ryuk's Death Note. "Sev, my quill, if you will." She says. "You can't do this, Camellia. I know that is not your real name." Ryuk says, as Severus hands the dark haired witch the quill. "Can't I? I beg to differ." Camellia sneers.

"Stop her." Comes Near's voice, clearly commanding his forces to apprehend her.

As his men race forward, Camellia merely smirks. They suddenly stop, as if running into an invisible entity. Camellia takes out her wand. "_Imperio_."

They back away. "Why you-" The speaker is this time Touta. He try's to run toward her, to attack her, but she sighs and lifts back the curtain-like bangs shielding her left eye. A red glow emits from it, and Touta is covered in pain.

She writes Near's name. "You were right, Light." She laughs maniacally. "It does suck to be you, Nate."

Near's eyes widen. "How did you-"

"'She's a very capable woman.'" Severus recites. "Did you think I was kidding?"

"But you don't- You don't have the eyes!"

"Psh. Why would I be in need of such a thing? I'm powerful enough." Camellia checks her watch. "The same can't be said for you."

"You can't do this!" Lidner shouted.

Camellia merely smirked. "Aaaaaaand... goodbye."

Near's eyes widened, as he collapsed.

"No!" Gevanni yelled, voice thick with sorrow.

"Mortals are so boring." Camellia toyed with her quill. "Useless wastes of space. Might as well die." Her voice was full of venom. Just then, the rest of the remaining people in both parties dropped dead- all except Light, Severus, Camellia, Mikami, and Ryuk.

"Well played..." Ryuk said darkly. "... Tsubaki Natatsuka."

He snatched back his copy of Death Note and flew off.

Light huffed as he got up. "Thanks... whatever you name was." He said to her. "Ah well, now that the threat is removed, you may call me Tsubaki." She smiled warmly, the her face darkens when she turns to face Mikami. "You disgust me." She growled.

"I should kill you. I should make you suffer. I should let Sev _crucio_ you." She snarled. He nearly bowed to her. "Please, you must let me go!" Mikami begs.

Tsubaki takes a deep breath, and starts singing her dark song again while walking around him.

_"I tell myself, cause every second like this feels like hell._

_Are these words that you gave me real?_

_I can't tell._

_It doesn't matter, cause nothing matters,_

_I'll see you again in a dream so far away..."_

Her left eye stares at him, glowing red again. Mikami feels a sudden jolt of pain. He screams.

_"Repeating, repeating,_

_I'm dying, I'm breathing,_

_Repeating, repeating, _

_I'm crying, I'm healing."_

Seconds later, all the enemy is dead. Bodies all on the floor. The three stand in silence. At last, Severus moves to stand next to Tsubaki. "You truly are a sadist aren't you?" He smiles to her. "Gee, thanks for noticing after, like, ten years." Tsubaki laughs.

"Anyway..." She walks up to Light. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kira." They shake hands. "Likewise, Tsubaki." Light says in return.

"I would hang out here longer, but I have to get back for tomorrows classes. C'mon Sev." She beacons to Severus, and together they walk out of the warehouse.

"Wait!" Light calls. "Will you return?"

Tsubaki glances back at him. "I will. And I look forward to seeing the new world you build, Light, L, Kira." She smiles.

And with one last look at back, she and Severus depart.

_So come take my hand and _

_come make me feel what it's like_

_when love comes to alive._

_And one day I wish that_

_I won't keep hiding the truth._

_But I'm just a fool,_

_oh I'm such a fool._

* * *

**-FIN-**

**A/N: (Sorry to bother you) And here we are! I'm done. I might return to this and make it a series, but it's not very likely. Again, I don't own anything besides my character Tsubaki/Camellia, and the song "Circles" (that Tsubaki sings) is by Gumi.**


End file.
